Thank You
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Jika kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, atau kekasih yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bersama, maka siapa yang akan kau pilih ketika kau dihadapkan pada pilihan 'seorang cinta sejati' ? Based on Tarot X: The Wheel of Fortune. Dedicated for #EndofArcana event, and also, the recently ending of Bleach. Read and Review?


Sebuah fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk kompetisi #EndOfArcana dan juga _ending Bleach_ yang bikin mayoritas IchiRuki _shippers_ di luar sana _bitter_.

* * *

 **Thank You**

a fic by ariadneLacie  
Disclaimer: BLEACH by Kubo Tite

.

 **Warning:** Mungkin OOC, Canon Universe, Don't Like? Then review! Tell me what's on your mind :)

.

Based on Tarot Card: The Wheel of Fortune

Perkembangan - Kesempatan - Perubahan – Keberuntungan - Mengambil Resiko - Kegelisahan - Nasib dan Takdir

* * *

 _I wonder can I keep up with it?  
The speed of the world without you in it?_

* * *

" _I—Ichigo-kun? Kau masih di sana?"_

Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali, baru menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu—ketika Orihime mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana akhirnya salah satu eksperimen masaknya berhasil lagi—pikirannya telah melayang jauh. Langit malam ini sungguhlah indah, dengan taburan bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama sempurna. Pria berambut jingga itu berpikir bahwa keresahan yang selama ini dirasakannya dapat sirna dengan memandang langit malam dari atap rumahnya, apalagi ditemani dengan suara dari kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya adalah ia sama sekali tidak menggubris kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, Orihime, maafkan aku... sepertinya aku akan tidur cepat malam ini..." jawab Ichigo, ia merasa sangat tidak enak, tapi, daripada ia kembali melamun dan membiarkan Orihime menghabiskan waktunya? "Kepalaku pusing sekali, maaf ya."

" _Oh, begitu... cepat sembuh, I—Ichigo-kun! Apa perlu aku menengok ke sana?"_

"Ah! Tidak usah! Kan sudah kubilang aku mau tidur? Sudahlah, Orihime. Lagipula ini sudah semakin larut," lanjut Ichigo.

" _Humm baiklah... selamat malam, s—sayang."_

"Ya, selamat malam, Orihime."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ichigo menekan tombol merah di _handphone_ -nya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak membalas panggilan sayang Orihime.

Baru saja tadi siang, ia mendapatkan surat undangan pernikahan dari Keigo dan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal namanya. Tampaknya bukan dari SMA Karakura. Kabarnya, Keigo bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja dan mereka segera menikah setelah lima bulan berpacaran. Ichigo tidak habis pikir, cepat sekali? Bahkan ia dan Orihime yang sudah berpacaran kurang lebih lima tahun saja masih—

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat laki-laki itu semakin merasa resah.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertempuran terakhir dengan Ywach. Dalam sepuluh tahun itu, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Ichigo dan Ishida telah menamatkan pendidikan dokter mereka—Ichigo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan klinik ayahnya, Ishida juga sekarang sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ayahnya. Chad telah menjadi seorang petinju professional. Bahkan, Orihime telah menjadi seorang juru masak yang handal. Ternyata keunikannya dalam memilih bahan makanan, jika dibenarkan sedikit saja, akan menghasilkan kreativitas yang luar biasa. Terlebih lagi, sekarang mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bahkan, teman-teman semasa SMA-nya sudah mulai menikah. Ishida-lah yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa masalahnya di sini adalah bukan tentang perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi di sekitar Ichigo, tapi tentang laki-laki itu sendiri.

"K _au sendiri kapan menikah, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida setelah selesai mengecek email yang berisi surat undangan pernikahan Keigo. Ichigo tengah menyeruput kopi di sampingnya—sejak memasuki kuliah yang sama, mereka rutin makan siang bersama paling tidak satu minggu sekali. Bahkan setelah keduanya lulus._

" _Heh? Apa maksudmu, Ishida?"_

" _Ya, menikah! Mau sampai kapan kau membuat Inoue menunggu?"_

" _H—hah?"_

" _Aku tebak kau bahkan belum pernah berpikir sampai ke sana."_

" _..."_

"ARGHH!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Perlu obat sakit kepala, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo nyaris terjatuh dari atap jika saja ia tidak memiliki refleks daris sekian banyak pertarungannya sebagai _shinigami daiko_. Dengan kesal ia pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bertampang mesum dengan topi lebar—penampilan yang sangat mencurigakan—telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa kemari, hah?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah undangan." Urahara merogoh mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih bersih. Sekilas Ichigo melihat nama Rukia tertulis di amplop itu. Apa? Apakah sebuah undangan pernikahan juga?

"Tidak, ini bukan undangan pernikahan, Kurosaki-san. Tidak usah memasang tampang seperti itu," goda Urahara. Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa ia pasti baru saja memasang tampang menyedihkan langsung mengambil surat tersebut.

Ternyata hanya ada satu kalimat pendek di dalam surat yang merepotkan itu. "Untuk Ichigo... datang dan lihat aku dilantik menjadi _taichou..._ hah? Sudah? Itu saja?" Ichigo membolak-balik kertas tersebut, namun tidak menemukan hal lain selain gambar _chappy_ dengan rambut berwarna oranye di baliknya. "Kenapa harus repot-repot lewat surat?"

"Entahlah, tetapi jika kau ingin pergi, aku sudah mempersiapkan _senkai gate_."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ichigo sudah berada di toko Urahara. Padahal jam bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Namun, Ichigo rasanya ingin segera pergi dari Karakura. Mungkin udara _Soul Society_ akan memberikan sedikit pencerahan pada kepalanya.

Bahkan ia tidak memberitahu Orihime akan kepergiannya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia memberi tahu Ishida. Namun, laki-laki itu terlalu sibuk karena jabatannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ternama. Ia hanya berkata akan menyusul jika sempat. Chad juga tengah sibuk dengan pertandingannya.

Anehnya, ternyata Rukia hanya memberi surat undangan untuknya saja.

Ichigo melangkah memasuki _senkai gate_ dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dalam hati ia berharap Ishida ikut bersamanya.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyambut Ichigo tepat di depan gerbang _senkai gate_. "R—Renji? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja, menjemputmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan tamu kehormatan tunanganku tersesat di _soul society_ yang sudah direnovasi habis-habisan sejak pertempuran Ywach!" Renji merangkul Ichigo. Wajahnya kelewat berseri-seri.

Ichigo menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kalimat renji tadi.

"Tunangan? Dengan Rukia?"

"Iya, dia tidak memberitahumu? Oh, mungkin itu alasan dia mengundangmu hari ini, ya?"

Seketika, rasa pusing yang hebat melanda Ichigo. Namun, ia menyembunyikannya dengan menjitak Renji dan memberikan selamat yang berlebih.

Apa? Tunangan?

.

.

"Selamat, Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori menyalami Rukia lalu memeluknya erat. Namun, sebelum gadis itu sempat memeluk Rukia, Rangiku datang menyerobot.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, kau mendahuluiku menjadi seorang _taichou!_ " Rangiku terisak sambil memeluk Rukia. Wajahnya merah. Tampaknya ia sedang mabuk.

"T—terima kasih... Ran... gi..."

"Rangiku-san! Kau akan membunuh _taichou_ baru kita!" Nanao menarik Rukia dari pelukan maut Rangiku.

Suasana _soul society_ sangat meriah hari ini. Dikarenakan salah satu klan Kuchiki yang menjadi _taichou_ , Byakuya mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyelamati adiknya itu. Kuchiki _manor_ yang biasanya sepi kini ramai oleh para _shinigami_ yang mabuk oleh sake. Sebenarnya sake bukanlah rencana Byakuya, tetapi atas permintaan _soutaichou_ , ia tidak bisa mengelak.

Ichigo memandang semua ini dari sudut ruangan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin karena setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang ini, ia jadi agak canggung. Tunggu, sejak kapan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa canggung? Apakah berita pertunangan tadi pagi benar-benar membuat otaknya korslet?

"Matsumoto! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak minum! Sehabis ini masih banyak kerjaan!" Hitsugaya muncul dengan _shunpo_ -nya lalu menarik Rangiku. "Ah, Kuchiki, selamat atas pelantikanmu. Ohya, selamat juga atas pertunanganmu dengan Abarai."

"A—ah! Terima kasih, Hitsugaya- _taichou!_ " Rukia membungkuk. Dalam sekejap kedua orang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Pandangan Rukia pun bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo, yang tidak siap akan perubahan situasi yang sangat drastis ini, hanya nyengir dengan canggung. Sial! Keadaan seperti ini sungguh menyebalkan!

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Rukia berlari dari ujung ruangan. Rambutnya yang kini sudah panjang melambai-lambai di punggungnya, bersamaan dengan _haori_ putihnya. Ichigo yang mengira gadis itu akan memeluknya karena rindu bersiap untuk menangkapnya, tapi—

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan sukses mendarat di kepala laki-laki itu. "KENAPA DARI TADI DIAM SAJA, HAH? AKU SUDAH REPOT-REPOT MENGUNDANGMU, TAU!"

"Bahkan setelah menjadi _taichou_ kau tetap kasar, ya..." Ichigo mengusap hidungnya yang nyaris patah karena tendangan Rukia.

"Kau tidak memberikan selamat padaku?!" Rukia masih dengan mode galaknya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Untuk menjadi _taichou_ atau atas pertunanganmu?" Ichigo tertawa pelan, terkejut sendiri ia bisa membuat lelucon tentang itu.

Atmosfer di antara mereka tiba-tiba berubah.

"Dari mana... kau tahu?" tanya Rukia. Suaranya jauh lebih melunak sekarang.

"Renji memberitahuku tadi pagi," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak berani memandang kedua mata _violet_ itu.

"Oh... begitu..."

Hening kemudian. Segala hingar-bingar seakan hanya menjadi suara latar di antara mereka, yang perlahan menipis dan menghilang. Seakan sekarang mereka tengah berada di tengah sebuah kesunyian yang canggung.

"Hei! Kenapa murung seperti itu, sih?" Ichigo akhirnya berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan. Lalu ia mengacak-acak puncak kepala gadis di depannya itu. Ia masih tetap mungil seperti dulu, meskipun sekarang sudah menjadi seorang _taichou_. "Selamat, Rukia. Aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum yang sangat manis hadir di wajah mungil itu.

.

.

Ichigo menghabiskan seharian itu dengan berpesta di Kuchiki _manor_. Ternyata kecanggungannya di pagi hari itu hanya halusinasinya belaka. Segera setelah Rukia menariknya ke tengah kemeriahan pesta, Ikkaku muncul dan mengajaknya untuk sebuah duel. Disusul dengan Kenpachi. Ichigo menolak ajakan keduanya dan berakhir dengan pertandingan 'siapa yang bisa menghabiskan kue wakame taishi versi jumbo spesial buatan Byakuya' dengan Hisagi, Kira, dan Yumichika. Pertandingan tersebut dihentikan sebelum dimulai oleh Byakuya karena ia tidak rela wakame taishi-nya dijadikan bahan lelucon.

Ketika kanvas langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye, pertanda malam akan segera tiba, Ichigo mulai menarik diri dari pesta yang sudah sangat tidak terkendali itu. Ia pikir Byakuya akan murka dan menghentikan pesta itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Mungkin karena ini acara adik kesayangannya.

Sebagai gantinya, Ichigo bershunpo ke atap Kuchiki _manor_ , mencari ketenangan dengan menatap langit yang tengah menyuguhkan pertunjukkan terbaiknya. Senja sore ini luar biasa indah, dengan gradasi warna merah muda, oranye, putih, dan biru—seakan langit tersebut adalah kanvas yang tengah dilukis oleh seorang maestro handal. Awan-awan kelabu laksana permen kapas menjadi aksen yang mempercantik karya seni tersebut.

"Wah, sepertinya langit membiaskan warna rambutmu ya?"

Rukia ber- _shunpo_ ke samping Ichigo. Sepertinya perempuan itu menyadari bahwa sosok yang sengaja ia undang telah menghilang dari pesta. Entah karena dorongan apa, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa-sisa terakhir pestanya dengan berdiam diri di samping laki-laki berambut senada dengan senja itu.

Rasanya jauh lebih baik.

"Ternyata meskipun sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun lamanya, tidak ada yang berubah, ya," gumam Ichigo. Suaranya sangat kecil, seperti ia berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Namun, Rukia menanggapinya. "Hm? Bagi _shinigami_ , sepuluh tahun sangatlah sebentar. Umur kami, kan, biasanya sampai ratusan tahun, loh."

"Hahahaha kau benar. Seharusnya aku sekarang memanggilmu Rukia- _obaa-san_."

"Hei! Aku tidak setua itu! Lagipula umurku masih... masih..."

"Aku yakin itu sudah umur nenek-nenek bagi manusia sepertiku."

"Hm... hm... ah! Yang penting aku masih cantik dan nampak sepantaran denganmu!"

"Ahahaha! Ya, ya, kau memang selalu cantik, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh, agak terkejut dengan kalimat pujian yang jarang sekali Ichigo lontarkan. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati laki-laki itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. "A—apa lihat-lihat!" serunya sambil menyikut Ichigo, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang menghangat. Uh-oh, sepertinya ia merona sekarang.

Ya ampun! Dia itu sekarang tunangan seorang laki-laki lain!

"Rukia, apa aku juga menikah saja, ya?"

Sesuatu terasa mengetuk hati Rukia.

Bukan, tepatnya, menghantam. Apa? Apa yang barusan Ichigo katakan?

"Dengan...? Ah, iya, kudengar kau sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Inoue, ya?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekarang langit sudah lebih gelap. Sepertinya dalam hitungan menit, senja akan tenggelam sempurna di ufuk barat.

"Ya. Sudah lima tahun. Bahkan sekarang kau juga sudah bertunangan dengan Renji... apa... sebaiknya..."

Kata-kata Ichigo tertelan ketika ia menyadari Rukia tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar. Tatapan yang persis sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan kekuatan _shinigami_ -nya dulu. Sebuah tatapan kehilangan... tatapan... apa?

"Kuchiki! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Suara Ishida yang entah tiba-tiba muncul dari mana mengejutkan mereka. Laki-laki itu datang bersama dengan Chad dan juga Orihime.

Ichigo lebih-lebih terkejut lagi.

Pagi ini ia pergi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa pada Orihime. Apakah gadis itu akan marah? Ia seakan pergi diam-diam untuk menemui wanita lain. Tunggu, apakah benar seperti itu?

"Kuchiki-san! Aku turut senang, selamat!" Orihime-lah yang lebih dulu menghambur dengan memeluk Rukia. Ichigo yang berada di samping Rukia hanya diam dengan kikuk, merasa serba salah.

"Wah, kalian datang! Ya ampun, maafkan aku tidak sempat memberikan undangan pada kalian juga... lagipula aku takut kalian sibuk. Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Rukia membungkuk berkali-kali.

Di tengah kecanggungan Ichigo, Orihime menoleh ke arahnya. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Selamat sore, Ichigo-kun!"

Ternyata ia tidak marah.

.

.

Malam itu kelima manusia yang sempat mendapatkan julukan _ryoka_ beristirahat di Kuchiki _manor_. Byakuya yang entah kenapa menjadi luar biasa baik hari ini, menyilakan mereka dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Rukia meminta izin padanya. Bahkan, ia memberikan souvenir kue wakame taishi _special edition_ sebagai _snack_ makan malam mereka.

Renji, sebagai tunangannya Rukia, juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka malam itu.

"Ya ampun, kalian sudah bertunangan? Selamat, ya!" Orihime menyelamati Rukia. Renji yang berada di samping Rukia langsung merona layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Iya, baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu... ahahahaha," jawabnya. "Kudengar kau juga sekarang bersama Ichigo, kan? Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kapan, menyusul?"

Kali ini gantian Orihime yang berubah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Ah? Ahahahaha, yah, mungkin... secepatnya," jawabnya malu-malu.

Rukia yang berada di tengah mereka hanya tertawa saja. Tatapannya sibuk memandang Ichigo yang tengah diam di luar sana bersama Ishida dan Chad.

.

.

"Ishida... bagaimana jika akhirnya aku tidak mau menikah dengan Orihime?"

Ishida dan Chad nyaris tersedak _snack_ wakame taishi _special edition_ mereka. "Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Ishida, tidak percaya.

"Entahlah, belakangan ini perasaanku tidak menentu," jawab Ichigo. Dari nada suaranya, bisa terdengar bahwa ia sangat frustasi.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Chad, yang biasanya tidak bersuara, tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hm... tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Ichigo mulai menggigiti _snack_ wakame taishi-nya. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata rasanya enak. Bentuknya saja sebenarnya yang agak menggelikan.

"Karena Kuchiki?" Ishida bertanya lagi.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika Renji memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah bertunangan. Ketika Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan siang dan sore tadi. Apakah...

"Seandainya kau sudah bertunangan, dan kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih kau cintai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo, seperti lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hening kemudian.

Bahkan kedua laki-laki di sampingnya tidak sanggup menjawabnya.

"Aku... aku sudah bersama dengan Orihime selama lima tahun dan aku tidak pernah merasakan sebuah dorongan yang kuat bahwa aku ingin hidup selamanya dengannya. Bukankah itu ironis dan menyedihkan? Aku merasa seperti orang jahat!" Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Dan dia baik sekali padaku, Demi Tuhan, tetapi kenapa hatiku rasanya hancur ketika aku tahu bahwa Rukia sudah bertunangan dengan sahabatku sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu, tanyalah padanya, apa yang ia rasakan."

Kuchiki Byakuya, yang selama pesta berlangsung lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan ke arah tiga insan itu. Ia tampak santai dengan kimono rumah, tanpa _kenseikan_ dan _shihakuso_ -nya. Dan ditambah dengan kalimatnya barusan, Byakuya yang sekarang seakan seperti sedang memerankan peran sebagai kakak dari Kuchiki Rukia, bukan seorang _taichou_ dari Gotei 13.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo terkejut. Sejak kapan pria itu menguping?

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau adalah seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkan dia ketika dia akan dieksekusi dulu. Ketika aku, sebagai kakaknya, telah salah mengambil keputusan." Byakuya berkata sambil memandang bulan purnama di luar sana. Pandangannya penuh dengan sorotan kesepian, suatu ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di luar sana. "Aku sudah pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Sebelum kesempatan itu hilang, tanyalah ia."

Ketiga insan itu terdiam. Antara terkejut bahwa seorang Kuchiki Byakuya ternyata tidak keberatan untuk menggagalkan pertunangan adiknya, dan juga terkejut bahwa Byakuya tengah memberi mereka petuah.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara sang adik sendiri. "Nii-sama? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Byakuya berbalik, menatap adik semata wayangnya itu penuh arti. "Rukia, seorang _taichou_ haruslah bisa mengambil keputusan terberat baginya sekalipun. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia tidak boleh memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Nii-sama...?"

"Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam." Byakuya pun berlalu, menghilang di belokan koridor.

Sedikit yang mereka tahu, tidak mungkin Byakuya melewatkan ekspresi adiknya itu ketika ia melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo datang. Tidak mungkin ia melewatkan bagaimana kedua _violet_ itu bersinar, bahkan lebih ketika _fukutaichou_ -nya datang untuk melamarnya.

Meskipun harus merelakan beberapa hal, Byakuya hanya ingin Rukia bahagia.

Karena itu adalah hal yang diinginkan oleh Hisana juga.

.

.

Malam itu seakan menjadi malam terpanjang bagi Ichigo maupun Rukia. Besok pagi, Ichigo akan kembali ke Karakura bersama dengan yang lain. Setelah itu, entah kapan ia akan kembali ke sini. Sudah tidak ada alasan baginya untuk kembali. Rukia sudah akan menikah, sekedar mengunjungi gadis itu sudah tidak bisa dijadikan alasan baginya.

Rukia, yang notabene seorang _taichou_ , juga tidak bisa seenaknya pergi ke Karakura. Ia akan dihantui oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk _paperwork_ dan juga tugas seorang _taichou_ yang lain. Ia tidak bisa egois dan pergi ke Karakura hanya sekedar berkunjung untuk menemui Ichigo. Lagipula, mungkin saja sebentar lagi pria itu akan melamar Orihime.

Ucapan Byakuya terngiang-ngiang di kepala keduanya.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Orihime terbangun. Bahkan matahari belum terbit. Ia bermimpi buruk. Dan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Ichigo bertindak aneh belakangan ini. Puncaknya adalah ketika surat undangan pernikahan Keigo datang. Bahkan ia pergi sendiri tanpa memberitahunya ke perayaan pelantikan Rukia. Mungkinkah...

Sepertinya kekhawatirannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi.

Bahkan jauh sejak dulu, ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, ketika Ichigo masih menjadi seorang _shinigami daiko_ dan Rukia masih sering berkunjung ke Karakura... ketika Rukia selalu bisa membuat Ichigo kembali semangat... ketika ia sangat iri pada Rukia...

Oh, Tuhan.

Bahkan menjadi seorang kekasih pun tidak cukup untuk menghapus ikatan itu.

.

.

Karena sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, Rukia memutuskan untuk bangun saja dan menyeduh teh. Paling tidak ia ingin menyegarkan badannya sebelum orang lain terbangun. Matahari baru saja menyembul dari ufuk timur ketika Rukia tengah menyeruput teh hijaunya. Tepat ketika itu juga, seseorang masuk ke dapur.

"Rukia? Kau sudah bangun jam segini?"

"Renji?"

Keadaan Renji tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rukia. Ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Ia juga nampak luar biasa lelah. Padahal, kemarin rasanya ia sehat-sehat saja. Apakah Renji juga tidak bisa tidur?

"Kau mau aku buatkan teh?" Rukia mengangkat gelasnya.

"Ah, iya, boleh." Renji pun menarik kursi lalu duduk. Ia memperhatikan tunangannya menuangkan teh dari teko dalam diam.

Rukia meletakkan tehnya dan teh Renji di meja lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Renji. Ia pun duduk. Renji mengangkat cangkir berisi cairan hijau yang mengepul itu lalu menyeruputnya sedikit.

Rasanya manis, namun entah kenapa semakin ia teguk teh itu, hatinya terasa semakin membeku. Sepertinya... apa yang ia takutkan selama ini akan terjadi saat ini juga. Tatapan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu sangat membuatnya takut.

"Renji, aku ingin berkata sesuatu..."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Kedua _violet_ Rukia membulat sempurna. "Hah...?"

"Aku sudah tahu momen ini pada akhirnya akan datang. Aku sudah tahu pada akhirnya ikatan kalian tidak akan terpisahkan. Pergilah, Rukia. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi." Renji meletakkan tehnya. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ia tengah berusaha setengah mati menahan tangis.

Rukia sudah menangis. Bulir-bulir bening perlahan mengalir dari matanya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Renji. "Oh, Renji, maafkan aku... aku benar-benar menyayangimu, sungguh! Tapi... sepertinya rasa itu tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat..." gumamnya sambil terisak.

"Aku tahu, Rukia. Dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu, apapun pilihanmu." Renji mengelus pipi gadis yang sudah dicintainya, bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi _shinigami_. Gadis yang pernah ia lukai, gadis yang pernah ia tinggalkan ketika akan dieksekusi.

Malah Ichigo, seorang _ryoka_ , seorang manusia, yang baru mengenal gadis itu untuk beberapa bulan, yang berniat menyelamatkan gadis itu bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

Meskipun sangat menyakitkan, di dalam hatinya ia merasa Ichigo adalah pria yang lebih tepat untuk gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Pergilah, Rukia."

Rukia menatap mata Renji dalam-dalam, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Sebelum pergi, ia mengecup pipi Renji sekilas. "Terima kasih, Renji. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu.

Renji bahkan tidak berbalik untuk menatap punggung gadis yang tengah menjauh itu. Tanpa disadarinya, bulir-bulir bening mengaliri pipinya. "Hahaha, ya ampun, bahkan sekarang pun aku tetap lemah..."

.

.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dan yang lainnya, namun tidak mendapati mereka ada di sana. Semuanya sudah rapi. Hanya ada satu kertas yang tertinggal di tengah ruangan.

" _Untuk Rukia... Sekali lagi, selamat! Mungkin ini benar-benar perpisahan, ya?"_

Gadis itu membolak-balik kertas mungil itu, namun tidak mendapati apapun di sana. "Hanya itu?! Sialan!" gerutunya. Ia pun segera ber- _shunpo_ ke kamar Orihime.

Nihil. Tentu saja, gadis itu pasti pulang bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

Sinar mentari dari ufuk timur menyinari _senkai gate_ yang terletak beberapa meter di depan. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, dan Orihime memilih untuk pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak membangunkan Rukia atas permintaan Ichigo. Melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang luar biasa lelah dan kantung mata-nya, Orihime tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sendiri, tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Hanya sekitar lima langkah lagi menuju _senkai gate_. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, memandangi _soul society_ untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sudah banyak hal yang ia lalui di sini. Ia telah mengenal banyak sekali orang. Menyelamatkan mereka berkali-kali. Diselamatkan juga. Seakan-akan _soul society_ adalah tempatnya sejak ia lahir, bukan Karakura.

Seakan ia seharusnya berada di sini.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. "Kau ingin kembali dan mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Kuchiki?"

"Ah... itu... tidak—"

"Kurosaki-kun, tidak apa-apa."

Ichigo berbalik, setengah terkejut mendengar Orihime kembali memanggilnya 'Kurosaki-kun'. "Orihime...?"

"Aku... aku senang sudah mengenal Kurosaki-kun selama ini. Bahkan menjadi sepasang kekasih selama lima tahun... aku... sangat senang." Orihime berbalik, seakan ia akan menangis dan tidak ingin Ichigo melihatnya. "Tetapi... aku akan sedih jika Kurosaki-kun sedih. Karena itu... berbahagialah."

Ichigo terdiam. Ternyata, selama ini Orihime menyadarinya. Ternyata, pada akhirnya, ia akan menyakitinya juga... setelah selama lima tahun ini berada dalam kegamangan...

"Inoue, maafkan aku..."

"Salam untuk Kuchiki-san dariku, ya?" Orihime berbalik, namun ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah manisnya.

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu menghilang dalam sekejap dengan _shunpo_.

Dalam sekejap, senyum gadis itu menghilang. Ia menatap dengan nanar tempat Ichigo berdiri tadi. Bulir-bulir bening yang setengah mati ia berusaha tahan mulai mengalir.

"Inoue-san..."

"Aku telah melakukan hal yang benar, kan...? Ishida-kun...? Chad-san...?"

.

.

Mentari sudah mulai naik, menimbulkan efek _blue hour_ yang sangat indah, sehingga kedua insan itu entah bagaimana sepakat untuk berhenti. Hanya untuk menikmati sejenak anugerah berupa pemandangan yang sangat indah dari Sang Tuhan. Mungkin Tuhan ingin berterima kasih karena mereka telah menghargai karyanya, secara kebetulan—atau mungkin takdir?—mereka berhenti di tempat yang sama.

 _Violet_ bertemu dengan _hazel_.

"Kenapa... kau masih di sini?" tanya Rukia, setengah terkejut. Menurut perhitungannya, seharusnya Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah memasuki _senkai gate_ ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan memandang langit.

"Kau mengejarku?" Ichigo malah menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Bodoh! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo. Membuat laki-laki itu seketika terjatuh, kehilangan konsentrasi untuk membuat pijakan di langit sana. Panik, Rukia berusaha meraih _shihakusho_ -nya, namun malah ikut terbawa.

"AAAHHH!"

"BODOHHHH!"

BUM!

Syukurlah, mereka mendarat di atas sebuah padang rumput. Paling tidak Ichigo yang lebih dulu terjatuh mendapatkan bantalan yang lumayan empuk sebagai tempat mendarat. Rukia sendiri, menggunakan tubuh Ichigo sebagai alasnya untuk mendarat.

"Ya ampun... berhentilah bersikap kasar padaku!" Ichigo menggerutu. Ketika ia berusaha bangkit, Rukia menghalangi usahanya.

"Ichigo... kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang serius.

Angin semilir berhembus. Seketika, seluruh ingatan mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka, ketika Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dari hukuman eksekusi, ketika Rukia pertama kali menunjukkan kekuatan _zanpakuto_ -nya dan terluka karena Grimmjow, ketika ia menyelamatkan Rukia dari Yammy, ketika ia berpisah dengan Rukia pada saat kekuatan _shingami_ -nya hilang, ketika Rukia akhirnya memberikan lagi kekuatan _shinigami_ -nya... ternyata pada akhirnya jawabannya memang hanya itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Kedua _violet_ Rukia membulat seketika. "Lalu... bagaimana dengan Inoue...?"

"Dia mengerti."

"Semudah itu? Tega sekali dirimu!" Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Aww! Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Renji? Bagaimana jika ia melihat kita dengan posisi seperti ini, hah?" Ichigo membela diri.

"Dia juga... mengerti."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Benarkah?"

"Ya... aku sendiri terkejut... dan merasa bersalah... tapi... kurasa dia benar-benar mengerti."

"Ya ampun kalau begitu ayo kita menikah sekarang!" Ichigo bangkit dan sekarang posisi mereka berputar, menjadi Rukia yang berada di bawah dan Ichigo yang berada di atas.

"E—eh?! Apa? Tidak secepat itu! Minta izin sana pada nii-sama!" Rukia merasa sekarang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun ia tidak dapat mengelak bahwa hatinya merasa sangat lega dan juga senang.

"Hm. Bahkan aku belum mendengar kau menjawab pernyataanku." Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Yang mana?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Nona Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh, yang itu."

"Asdfghjkjlsaf—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia menyungginkan senyumnya yang termanis, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Ichigo langsung mengecupnya sekilas.

Rukia yang terkejut mendorong tubuh Ichigo keras, bahkan menggunakan _reiatsu_. Ichigo pun terbanting ke belakang. "Heh! Tidak secepat itu!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui Byakuya sekarang kalau begitu," kata Ichigo enteng.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya." Rukia geleng-geleng pasrah. Namun, lagi-lagi pria di depannya itu melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Ia memeluknya erat. "I... Chigo?"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini, namun aku tidak pernah sempat."

"Apa itu?"

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Karenamu, hujan telah berhenti."

.

.

 _Thank you,  
Because of you,  
The rain,  
Has stopped falling._

* * *

 **Owari.**

* * *

 **Author's Note (** lebih ke curhatan tentang _ending_ BLEACH **):**

INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU NULIS CANON, LOH. MAAPIN YA KALO GA CANON-CANON AMAT:(

Halow! Jadi, karena _feeling so bitter over the ending of Bleach,_ saya memutuskan membuat fic ini sekalian ikut kompetisi #EndOfArcana. _Anyway,_ sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari 2 hal:

1\. Ending Bleach yang membuat saya sangat kecewa

2\. Pertanyaan saya tentang fakta bahwa "kalo udah pacaran lamaaaa banget, terus ketemu yang klik, bakal pilih siapa?" karena mayoritas teman-teman saya yang udah pacaran sekian tahun tiap ditanya "jadi, nikah sama yang itu?" jawabnya "ngga tau" atau "ngga lah" semua:( Jadi ini adalah versi jawaban saya atas pertanyaan itu.

Jadi, bagi yang nganggep kalau cerita ini menggambarkan bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia nggak setia... sebenernya ini adalah hal yang sangat umum terjadi di dunia nyata, loh. Hayoloh sekarang siapa yang lagi pacaran dan udah yakin bakal nikah sama orangnya?! Mungkin ada yang jawab iya, tapi banyak juga yang jawab nggak atau nggak tahu. :) Tapi kalau yang nggak setuju, mungkin bisa berbagi pandangan dengan review~

 _Anyway_ , tentang _ending_ Bleach, lama-lama saya _legowo_ juga. Karena pada akhirnya Kubo emang disuruh cepet-cepet namatin Bleach oleh WSJ. Itu sudah jelas menjadi alasan utama kenapa ini _fast-paced_ banget, bahkan (kayaknya) Kubo nyindir WSJ dengan bikin panel yang isinya Kyouraku disuruh cepet-cepet, terus dia bales " _you guys just can't understand the pace I moved, sometimes you've to learn a thing or two from this old mountain man"_.

Akan tetapi, tentang _ending_ yang nggak IchiRuki... rasanya saya sangat patah hati. Karena semua _hint_ yang ada di manga dan selama ini IchiRuki rasanya selalu jadi panutan saya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. _Like,_ saya harus bisa menjadi seorang Rukia yang selalu bisa membuat orang yang saya sayang kembali semangat, seperti apa yang selama ini Rukia lakukan untuk Ichigo. _They are so meant for each other!_ Bahkan _fic_ ini sengaja saya mulai dengan dua kalimat yang IchiRuki banget :') dengan tidak bersamanya mereka, saya menjadi semakin skeptis dengan fakta bahwa cinta sejati itu bakal bener-bener bisa bersama di dunia nyata... lha, di dunia fiksi aja ngga, toh?

Ahahaha tapi, pada akhirnya, mau gimana pun juga, saya ga bisa benci Bleach. Bleach _is already like half of my life. I grew up with it!_ Bleach yang pertama kali membuat saya benar-benar menyukai _anime_ sebagai _semi-otaku_ (bukan yang cuma suka Naruto, Doraemon, Detective Conan... pokoknya seputar kartun-kartun Minggu pagi jaman dulu). Saya jadi suka baca _manga_ lain dan nonton _anime_ lain dan saya belajar banyak banget dari _those person that never existed, yeah._ Bleach juga yang ngebawa saya nulis di FFn dan ngebuat saya kenal orang banyak! Saya banyak belajar nulis di FFn, _anyway_. Bahkan dulu saya suka main _role-play_ friendster, facebook, dan twitter. Dari sana saya deket banget sama temen-temen virtual baik dalam negeri dan luar negeri. Pokoknya saya sangat banget sama Bleach karena Bleach bener-bener ngubah hidup saya.

Hhh kayaknya udah terlalu banyak ya, _rambling_ -nya? _Anyway and anyway,_ terima kasih udah baca! Saya sayang kalian semua, dan saya harap semoga _fandom_ Bleach ini nggak mati!

Love, ariadne. Review?


End file.
